Rosebud/Main article
Rosebud is a female warthog. She is destined to be Pumbaa's future bride for an arranged wedding that was set up years before Pumbaa was even born. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Madagascar About You" While Pumbaa is napping, Mr. Buttons begins measuring the warthog. Timon believes the only possibilities are that the warthog is either being fitted for a tie to get married or a noose to be hanged. Believing it to be the second option, he tackles Buttons and orders his friend to run, but instead of fleeing, he tramples Timon and Buttons. The lemur tells Timon and Pumbaa that the true purpose for the measurement is because the warthog is set to be married. Buttons is there to ensure that the wedding is done according to the warthog code. Timon is mad that Pumbaa never told him about the wedding, but the hog is just as confused. Buttons tells them that the wedding was set up by Pumbaa's parents even before he was born. The lemur introduces Pumbaa to Rosebud. He rushes the sow off to rest and tells Pumbaa that the wedding is at noon on the next day and not to be late. Timon says that they should run away, but Pumbaa says he should stay to honor the warthog code. Timon then tells Pumbaa that if he marries Rosebud, he will no longer hunt bugs, sing songs, and go on wacky, hijinks-filled adventures with his friend, making him change his mind. The meerkat promises to find a loophole in order to get his buddy out of the wedding. That night they sneak out to steal the Warthog Traditions and Bylaws book. Using spy equipment, they climb a tree, zipline across a clearing, and repel down beside the sleeping Mr. Buttons. They replace the lemur's copy with an identical book and run away. While reading the book, they discover that the groom in a warthog wedding has no say in whether he wants to participate in the wedding: it is for the bride to decide. Timon realizes that, if Pumbaa can make himself disgusting, perhaps Rosebud will not want to marry him. Pumbaa goes about trying to be uncouth and gross, but Timon is unsatisfied. He makes the warthog soak in a mud pit while eating stinkbug burritos in hopes that it will improve his repulsiveness. Mr. Buttons is infuriated that Pumbaa shows up two hours after the wedding was scheduled to begin. Pumbaa arrives dressed oddly, smelling terrible. Mr. Buttons begins the ceremony, but before the end, Pumbaa belches and knocks down a gazebo onto the lemur, who points out that Pumbaa is violating all the sacred warthog laws. He tells Rosebud that she could choose not to marry Pumbaa if she wants. She, however, is madly in love with Pumbaa's disgusting appearance because she was never allowed to behave as Pumbaa is. He reveals to her that he is faking his crazy appearance. After she calls off the wedding and runs away, Mr. Buttons takes off his lemur costume to reveal that he is actually a disgusting warthog. He chases her off into the sunset, professing his love for her. Personality and traits Rosebud is a kind and loving warthog. When she gets introduced to Pumbaa for the wedding, she is shown to be shy and attempts to start a conversation with the male hog until Buttons rushes her off to rest. During the wedding, when Pumbaa is dressed provocatively and violates the sacred warthog laws, Rosebud falls madly in love with him, as she points out that she was never allowed to behave the way Pumbaa is. However, after Pumbaa confesses that he is faking his crazy appearance, she calls the wedding off, in favor of marrying a more repulsive warthog. Voice actors * 'The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa''' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Kath Soucie Gallery MAY_Buttons_&_Rosebud2.png MAY_Rosebud3.png MAY Pumbaa & Rosebud3.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles